Stage Hands
by BandicootMan
Summary: Sora and Riku are both planning on going to a drama camp over the summer. But Sora can't wait till then to find out Riku's feelings for him. RxS Yaoi Lemon
1. Damned Sexy

Stage Hands

1 - Damned Sexy

_Sora purred, throwing his head back to receive the full amount of pleasure from Riku's red hot lips. Every movement Riku made enticed Sora ever more, every shift in weight, every hot, lustful breath had made him convulse under those sheets of white satin. Riku's loving kisses trailed up his neck, but now the cause of those kisses was gone, disappeared into the shadows. Suddenly, Sora felt the satin sheets disappear from him as well. Calling out to his lover, he felt the wind grow icy. He felt cold tears stream down his face as he, too, disappeared into the cold abyss._

Sora awoke, his face coated in what he had decided was sweat. This was the saddest parts of his dreams recently; waking up always reminded him of what he could only have in the sweet bliss of sleep. Riku filled his every thought, and his mind always wandered to the boy, always yearning to taste the flesh that had eluded him for so long. School was just about to let out, and Sora had made a resolve to find out Riku's feelings for him one way or another. However, it seemed it would never happen…

"Sora! Come get dressed so you don't miss Riku!" Sora's mother called up the stairs. Riku lived only a couple doors away from Sora, so they tended to walk to school together and talk. Well, some days, Riku talked and Sora just stared longingly, but he'd never admit it to him. Sora jumped out of bed, ruffling his hair so it looked recognizable. Running down the stairs, he made an attempt to suppress thoughts of jumping Riku and having his way with him. After grabbing a box of cereal and sitting down at the kitchen table, he remembered he'd have to make himself as sexy as possible this week. It wouldn't hurt to have some provocation for something. Maybe that pair of pants that were a size too small…

Finishing his bowl of Cheerios, Sora ran back upstairs to change, deciding he'd rather meet up with Riku than take a shower when he was already clean. Finding a tight t-shirt to go along with the pants, which ended up actually limiting his mobility, he decided he looked much like a man-slut. Changing into a slightly less tight pair of pants and grabbing his backpack, he took one last look into the mirror.

"'T's Better." Heading out the door, Sora ran out into the hot summer sun.

x0O0x

"Hey, Riku! Get your skinny butt out here!" Sora quivered as a brief thought of Riku's ass flashed across his mind. _'I bet it'd be firm and tight.' _Sora had to bite back a fantasy of grabbing Riku's ass and doing dirty things to it. Speaking of the devil, Riku and his tight ass had finally emerged from the cavern that he called his house.

Meeting Sora on the sidewalk, Riku finally said, "It is not skinny, thank you very much. My ass happens to be pleasantly perfect."

_'You've got that right.' _Sora's voice wavered for a moment as he said, "And who told you _that_ lie?"

Sora smirked as Riku said, "Oh, piss off."

To change the subject, however pleasant it was to talk about Riku's ass, Sora asked, "So, what are you doing after school lets out?"

Riku shrugged, and asked, "What are _you_ doing?"

"For the first couple weeks, going to a drama camp." Sora could've sworn he saw a flicker of lust cross Riku's eyes, if only for an instant.

"Really? Well, isn't _that_ a coincidence? My parents are sending me to a drama camp. They say I need to get out of the house more often." Sora felt a wave of heat as he realized where that flicker of lust had come from. He and Riku would be going to the same **camp**! Sora tried to suppress a particular choice fantasy of Riku pinning him up against a wall, only to feel the intense heat appear elsewhere, as his face turned a heavy shade of crimson. Turning away from Riku quickly, although he could've sworn he could've seen, Sora calmed himself down and tried to focus on something else, anything else. Unfortunately, that thing wasn't his feet and he tripped of a branch that had stuck itself out onto the sidewalk. Falling into a shrub, he managed to get his hair tangled in a branch.

After a serious amount of snickering, Riku bent down. "Here, let me help, klutz boy." Pulling Sora back up, he proceeded to run his fingers through the brunette's hair, trying to get the little pieces of twig out of the floppy mess that Sora called a hairdo. '_His hands are so soft…' _Sora felt a deep maroon creep into his cheeks as fantasies eased themselves into his conscious mind. _'I want more of them…'_

The absence of Riku's hands snapped Sora out of his trance, but also caused the brunette to involuntarily mewl in need, before quickly pretending to cough deeply, which seemed to fool Riku. Stepping back to take a look at Sora, he said, "You look so damned sexy" before quickly following it up with "Kairi will definitely like it. Look-there's-the-school-building-I'll-see-you-later-Sora." Sora stood in shock, watching Riku run off; had he seen Riku actually blush? Following him into the building, Sora made a desperate attempt to figure out how Riku, the tough Riku, could blush. He hadn't hit on Sora, had he? _'I need to find out. Now. Those hands will be mine. That ass too.'_

_TBC…_

Constructive criticism is nice, but I do like people just giving praise! XD I'm such a low self-esteemed guy. Say summin'. –BM/PRD


	2. Tension

Stage Hands

2 – Tension

"Yes, Axel, algebra will be used in your life. If you're lucky that is… Oh, nothing, nothing…back to our lesson, children." Mr. Wyatt's voice slowly faded back into the droning buzz that Sora had become accustomed to. Here came the hard part, though: getting the attention of the biggest space-shot on the face of the earth- Kairi.

"Psst. Kai…Kairi…_Kairi_" Once again, Kairi astounded Sora in her utter inattentiveness, even during the most dire of Sora's crises. She was one of the few people Sora had come out to, and therefore was one of the few people who could help him with "The Riku Problem." However, sometimes she could be denser that a box of melted crayons. "_Red hair makes girls look emo!" _Kairi's head whipped around the back of her desk, a murderous look in her eyes. _'Finally…' _"Sorry I had to resort to that."

"You're lucky you're cute. I could kill you, you know."

"I know, Kairi."

"So what's up?"

"**Well**…"

x0O0x

"Well, he was right. I do like how your hair looks. Maybe he could be a hairdresser." Sora smacked his forehead in exasperation. Up at the front of the class, Axel raised his hand again.

Turning back to Kairi, he replied, "Not the point, Kairi."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. So what're you going to do?"

Sora shrugged. "I really don't know. I don't even know if he likes me yet."

"Want me to find out for you?"

"How?" Suddenly, a large eruption came from the front of the room.

"NO, I DO NOT LIVE IN A CARDBOARD BOX! AND THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH, AXEL! I SWEAR, YOU ARE ONE STEP AWAY FRO-- Oh, there's the bell…just forget it. Thank god vacation is only a few days away. I need a break…and an aspirin…and maybe a couple of shots of tequila to chase those suckers down…Class dismissed."

Patting Sora's head, Kairi said, "You forget, Sora. I'm a girl. Girls know everything."

"Could you not do that? Still having aftershocks, and I need to stand up." Kairi snickered.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Standing up, Kairi added, "Still want me to ask him if he likes you?"

Sora sighed. "Sure…why not? He wouldn't understand even if he doesn't."

"Talk to you at lunch?"

"Sure."

Walking towards his next class, English, Sora realized that Riku was in Gym with him. _'Shit. What class do I have after lunch today!' _Flipping through his agenda frantically, Sora realized his worst fears had come true. _'Gym.'_ Sora sighed. Walking into English, Sora tried desperately to focus, although half his mind hoped frantically that Kairi wouldn't embarrass him by alienating Riku. _'Yeah, right.'_

x0O0x

_'Here we go. Moment of truth.' _Sora walked apprehensively into the cafeteria gripping his lunch bag, half-expecting someone to break out in "SORA AND RIKU, SITTIN' IN A TREE…" But as the seconds ticked by, no such thing came. Spotting Kairi and her gigantic grin, Sora sat down and braced for the news. "So?"

The grin broke into an obnoxiously happy voice. "He _so_ wants to fuck you, Sora!" Sora nearly choked on his sandwich.

"What?" Kairi nodded strongly.

"He does! He said so!"

"Kairi…Look at me." Kairi's eyes slowly rose until they were level with his. "What _exactly_ did he say?"

"Well…he _said_ that he wouldn't dignify the question with a response. But, oh my god, you should've _seen_ him, Sora! His cheeks were lit up like fucking Christmas trees!" Sora raised one of his eyebrows.

"Really? Huh. Maybe he was just embarrassed by the question." Kairi propped her head up on her elbow.

"Well then, Mr. Smart, riddle me this. Why would that question make a quaint straight boy like Riku blush a blood red?"

"Well…Oh, fuck…Ah! Maybe he just doesn't like me like that?" Kairi smirked.

"Right. OR, he fantasizes about you just as much as you do him. Maybe, just maybe, he's actually interested in you. What about that possibility?" Sora suddenly got up.

"I'm going to be late for gym. Bye, Kairi!" As Sora walked away, Kairi called out to him.

"Go get him, tiger!"

x0O0x

_'Oh, god. Oh, god. He likes me, doesn't he? Well, of course he does. Right? Oh, god! Gym. Right.' _As Sora entered the gymnasium, he was greeted by a smiling Riku. _'Oh, god. What did Kairi **say**?' _

"Hey, Sora!" Riku waved and ran over to him, his tight white t-shirt perfectly hugging every muscle on his chest, causing Sora to walk awkwardly for a bit before finally gaining control of his mind.

Trying his most flirtatious of smiles, Sora said, "Hey, Riku. What's up?"

Riku started. "Well, I talked to Kairi, and--"

Suddenly, Coach Jones burst through the gymnasium doors. Sora swore he could've heard one of the doors crack. "Alright, everyone line up!"

Sora tried his hardest not to blush as he quickly said, "See ya, Riku." _'Saved by the overbearing jock. Who would've thought?'_

x0O0x

"Alright, hit the showers!" Taking off his shirt, Sora headed to the sinks to shower. He was too unstable at the moment, and the sight of a naked Riku would definitely push him over the edge. Putting some water under his armpits and drying off, he headed back to his gym locker. Quickly changing back into his usual clothes and ready to leave, Sora began to make his escape, Just before he was able to go, he heard a familiar voice call out for him.

"Sora! Wait up!" Riku caught up to him, and began to walk by his side. "Mind if I walk home with you?" _'Damn! Didn't he take a shower? How'd he get here so quick?' _

Putting on his most innocent face, Sora said, "Of course, Riku! You're fun to have around, even when you're fifteen minutes late getting out of your house."

Sora walked out of the school building. Riku asked, "Aren't you going to get your backpack?"

"Riku, it's Friday before the last week of school." Riku smiled.

"Oh, right. Duh." Sora smirked. Unexpectedly, Riku's expression turned pleading. "Sora, about this morning. I didn't mean what I said. I mean, I did, but, I mean, umm…." _'Wow, he's really having a problem here, isn't he?' _"…I mean, I want to be friends, but also, I mean, that is, like…" Sora rolled his eyes. _'Wow, he's just **rambling**._' "…And when Kairi asked if you liked me, I started thinking, maybe I….do?" Sora through his hands up and groaned in exasperation. "I knew it! Now you're going to hate me! Oh, I'm so stupid! I'm sorry, Sora, I didn't mean a word of it. Just forget--mmm…"

Riku's incessant ramblings were cut off by Sora's mouth. _'Well, **that** shut him up.' _Pushing his tongue in the silver-haired boy's mouth, he could've sworn he had heard the boy growl in fervent need. Wrapping his arms around the boy's head, Sora ran his fingers through his silver locks, relishing the feverish moans his elder released. When at last the need for air was to great to ignore, Sora separated mouths from Riku, enjoying hearing the lustful gasping the boy emitted.

After a reflective silence, Sora finally asked, "You better now?"

Riku shook his head seductively. He quickly replied, "Not. Even. Close", before pulling Sora into a kiss of his own.

TBC…

A/N: I finally finished this chapter after BEATING SEPHIROTH IN THE COLISEUM! OH, man did that drive me crazy. Well, I'll update soon! Leave a comment! Or a flame! Thos are always fun…- BM/PRD


	3. Relief

Stage Hands

3 – Relief

**LEMON WARNING!**

**"**Not. Even Close." Riku said as he pulled the brunette in for a kiss of his own. Oh, that mouth. How many times had he thought of this? How many times had he dreamt of this perfect moment? Granted, usually his dreams involved leather and whips, but this was nice too. Dipping his tongue into Sora's hot, wonderful mouth again, he realized he needed relief. Now. To illustrate his point, he left Sora's lips, with considerable hesitation after hearing the wanting mewl the boy released, only to kiss and bite down the nape of his neck, which brought an entire other world of pleasure to the brunette.

"Oh, Riku….oh…ho-ho! Oh, no…Riku, we need to stop…I need more…" _Bite._

"Where?" _Lick._

"My house…" _Suck. _"Ah!…Parents out for the night!" _Blow._

Riku removed his lips, which had now made their way down to the collar of Sora's t-shirt. "Then let's go, shall we?" Making one last gesture he pushed his hand against Sora's crotch, which had grown obviously tighter than his pants would allow comfortably.

"**Fuck yes!**" Riku smirked. _'Thank god his house is only a little way away.' _As Sora walked, Riku noticed just how sleek and sexy he looked. There was just something about Sora that confounded and tempted Riku, although he couldn't put his finger on it. _'Maybe it's the way he walks…' _It was true—Sora always walked as if someone was watching, and now, boy, was someone watching. Sora had a swagger that drew attention to his utterly entrancing hips. God, he was just so damned sexy! Riku walked a little closer behind, and began to nip at the back of Sora's neck, which gained short, breathless mewls from his new boy-toy. _'Jesus, slow down! You just figured out you like him! Can we not turn into a nympho **just** yet?' _

It was true, he had only thought about Sora as more than a friend in recent days. It just must've exploded out that morning because of all the pent-up frustration. _'And thank god it did…' _As they walked up to the door, Sora grabbed the collar of Riku's shirt and kissed him wildly, as if his lips held all the oxygen left in the world.

"Mmff…Sora, I'm begging you, open the damn door!" Sora snickered.

"Oh fine, if you must." Sora removed a key from his pants pocket and opened the door.

Walking into Sora's kitchen, Riku asked, "So, where are we going?" Sora grinned.

"You tell me. Where do you want to go?" Suddenly, Riku pinned Sora against the kitchen counter and wrapped his arms around the boy's head, kissing everywhere there was skin.

"Right here." Sora released a sound of pure lust as Riku found a particular tender point on his neck. His elder stopped and looked at him.

"Were you **purring**?" Sora blushed.

"Yeah…I do that sometimes…when I'm happy…or excited…" Riku smirked.

"Well, I like it." He grabbed Sora's ass, freely roaming the clothed skin. "It makes me oh, so hot." Sora punched him on the shoulder.

"Just shut up and take your clothes off, you prick." Riku kissed that sensitive crook in hi new lover's neck.

"As you wish, your highness, but may I suggest we go to your room before we get caught?" Sora sighed with compliance.

"Fine. Although, if you asked me, it'd be nice to get taken in the kitchen." Riku snickered uncontrollably at the thought that Sora, the innocent Sora, his angelic Sora, would want his first time to be up against a counter in broad daylight. _'Pervert…' _Quickly following his lover up the staircase to his room, Riku wasn't surprised to find Sora already undressing, his shirt already off and displaying his gorgeous chest, now devoid of any fat. Riku cleared his throat authoritatively.

"And who said you could start without me?" Sora rolled his eyes. Within a moment, he had removed Riku's shirt.

"Happy?" Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, puling him close.

"You have no idea." Pushing Sora and himself down onto the bed, Riku kissed Sora again, relishing the sensation. "God, I love how you taste."

**No Lemon For You! Check the Profile!**

"I love you, Riku…"

Riku put one arm around Sora's soft skin. "I love you, too, Sora." _'This is it. This is what makes him so perfect.'_ Riku had this one thought before falling into the deep void of sleep.

x0O0x

Sora woke up, meandering lazily to his window. "Riku?"

Riku raised his head groggily. "Yeah, babe?"

"I think we'd better get dressed." Riku propped himself up on his arms.

"Why?"

Sora turned around. "Because my parents just pulled into the driveway."

"Oh, SHIT!"

TBC… 

A/N: Finally, another chapter done. Phew. This one took me forever. Sorry for that, but I promise the next ones will quicker. Don't forget to review! The praise gives me WAFF's! YAY WAFF! –BM/PRD


	4. Romance

Stage Hands

A/N: Before we begin with this session of FFN smut, I would like to thank my beta, Insect Princess, for her tremendous efforts with my story. Thanks!

4 – Romance

"Oh, SHIT!" Riku quickly grabbed his pants and shoved them on, forgetting altogether to put his boxers back on. He shuddered.

"C'mon, Riku!" Sora said as he pulled his t-shirt back over his head. The brunette quickly ruffled his hair, making it look as messy as it was when he had gone to school. "Fuck. They're coming up the stairs!"

"Got it!" Riku said as he hid the incriminating boxers under Sora's bed, and smoothed out his platinum blonde locks. Hearing a knock on the door, Riku sat on the floor and pushed the on button of Sora's Playstation 2 and pushed Sora down on the bed. Riku mumbled to the game console. "Play, play, play….c'mon, you son of a bitch…" The game screen came on just as Sora's mom opened the door.

"Sora, we're home! Oh, hello, Riku!" Sora's mother looked about Sora's room. "Sora, you know the rules. Clean your room before you have company over!" Riku looked up and shook his head.

"Oh, no, Sora _did_ clean his room. I guess we just made a bit of a mess. Sorry. We were just messing around, and I guess we cluttered up his room again." Sora coughed and blushed.

"Oh, well, okay then. So, Riku, are you sleeping over?" Riku grinned.

"If it isn't too much of a bother." Sora's mom smiled kindly.

"Riku, it's _never_ a bother to have you over. You're like a second son to us! I'll just call your mother to tell her. You can borrow some of Sora's clothes tonight."

"Okay! Thank you, missus Sora's mom." Sora's mom laughed.

"It's no problem. Dinner'll be on in a few minutes, so get ready!" She closed the door. Riku turned on Sora.

"That was a lovely shade of magenta you just turned." Sora laid down on his bed.

"Fuck you, Riku!" Riku laid down next to him and ran his fingers through his new lover's hair.

"Jeez, Sora, don't you ever get tired? There'll be plenty of time for that _later_." Sora laughed, his neck arching to allow the noise to fill his room. The younger boy curled up into Riku, his warm breath sending shivers of electricity up and down Riku's spine. "Oh, Sora, you're gonna start me up again, and I don't think I can do that 2 times within a fifteen minute span of each other." Sora laughed and propped himself up to look at Riku.

"Riku, what happens when we go to school?"

Riku smirked. "Well, we learn, and then there's gym, and--" Sora beaned him with one of the bed pillows.

"You know what I mean. Do we tell people? Can we even trust Kairi?"

"Well," said Riku as he moved to sit cross-legged on the bed, "I think there's two ways of going about this. It has to come out at some point, that much is certain. It always does. So the real question becomes: When do we want to out it?"

Sora nodded. "Well, do you want to tell early, get over with it quickly and painlessly?" Riku shook his head.

"Sora, it has been my knowledge that a once-straight athlete with every girl wanting him admitting he's fucking the adorable gay kid is never going to go down easy, no matter how long it waits. So I say, why don't he wait until after the summer? We can have time to ourselves in peace, and I can fuck you mercilessly without disruption?"

Sora pulled Riku back down towards him. "Oh, you will, will you?" He faked a pout and felt the tremors it sent through Riku's arms. "You would fuck the adorable little gay kid?" Riku smirked and pinned Sora down on the bed, holding his hands back.

"Oh, Sora. You have no idea just how much fun I'm going to have with you this summer." Sora smirked.

"Oh, why? Are we going to play Parcheesi? Are we going to knit all summer?"

Riku said, "Why don't I show you what we're going to do?" He dipped down and kissed Sora, half-missing because Sora was smiling so widely and cheesily. As their lips worked their way around each other, one of Riku's hands slowly worked its way down Sora's chest, slowly grabbing and rubbing at Sora's crotch. He could feel it hardening, even after all they had already done. After ensuring Sora was good and erect, Riku jumped off the bed and started walking nonchalantly to the door. "Oh, well, dinnertime. We'll have to finish this later, Sora."

"Fuck you, Riku…"

Riku smirked. "_Later_, my adorable gay kid." In spite of himself, Sora blushed and smiled.

x0O0x

So, Riku, what are you doing for the summer?" Sora's mother asked after taking a rather large gulp of her third glass of wine.

Riku said cautiously, "Well, I'll be going to a drama camp for the first month or so…but aside from that, nothing much." Sora's mother's face lit up.

"Oh, how exciting! You and Sora are going to camp together?" She waved her fork at Sora. "See, Sora, all that worrying for nothing!" She turned to Riku. "Sora was worried no one would like him because he's…well…because he's…" she said before finishing her glass off. " … Well, _different_." Sora's face had by now turned an embarrassingly dark shade of red.

Riku waved reassuringly. "I totally understand. When Sora first came out, no one talked to him for months. Well, _I_ did, because I couldn't care less. But yeah, it is hard." Sora's mother smiled through a slightly tipsy haze.

"Riku, you're so kind. If only you were gay. You and Sora would look so cute together." Sora began to choke on the chicken he had been chewing on. His mother stood up and picked up her plate. "Well, I think I've embarrassed you and Sora enough for one night. I'm going to turn in. In the morning, there are some bagels in the bread box for breakfast."

Riku grinned as she walked out of the kitchen. "Thank you!" He turned back to Sora once she was out of earshot. "Well, it appears I have your mother's blessing." Sora blushed.

"That wasn't funny, Riku!" Sora shouted across the table.

"It wasn't? Well, let me make it up to you." Riku lifted his leg and positioned his foot.

"What are you talking about n—ah!…." Sora's angry ranting was cut short by Riku's sandal firmly pressing against his lap.

"See? All better." Sora bit his lower lip to keep from moaning with lust. The foot was quickly enticing him to within an inch of sanity and in a few moments he would have to jump Riku from across the table.

"Riku…huh…w-we n-need to...h-huh…stop!" Riku smirked amusedly.

"And why is that, my plaything?" Sora managed one last intelligible sentence.

"….F-fuck…y-you…" Riku smiled.

"Oh, well in that case…" Riku removed his foot and stood up from the table. "Let's go, shall we?" Sora gasped for breath.

"Thank god…" Riku shouted from his doorway.

"C'mon, slowpoke!" Sora stood up, now entirely sexually charged.

"Coming!" Riku snickered and closed the door as Sora walked into the room.

"Not yet, you're not…" Riku smirked as he pinned Sora up against the door. "But you will be…" Sora smirked.

"Oh, reall—mmph…" The almost-edible adolescent was silenced my Riku's sugar-sweet lips. The elder boy pushed against Sora, grinding both their hips against his door.

The elder stopped for a moment, pushing away from his yearning lover. "Wait, what about your mom?" Sora smiled as pulled Riku closer.

He spoke airily into Riku's ear. "Soundproofing." Riku smiled happily as he captured Sora's lips again. He spoke breathlessly as the need for air was too urgent to ignore.

"God, I love your house…" Sora laughed as he pressed against Riku, cupping his elder's covered crotch, eliciting an approving groan.

"Oh, Riku, you're _such _a romantic." Even through his blissful happiness, Riku rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you." With a devilishly delightful smile, Sora pushed Riku backwards onto his bed.

"That's the idea." Riku stared intently up at Sora as his new lover walked over to him and laid on top of him, catching his lips. The younger boy's tongue delved into his elder's mouth, exploring the crevasse with an intense need that surprised even _him._ He felt his heart do flip-flops in his chest. He pulled off of Riku for a moment, looking at him. Riku looked back up at him, eyes half-lidded.

"What is it?"

Sora smiled as he whispered sensually into Riku's ear. "Those clothes need to come off."

**NO SMUT FOR YOU! Check the pro! AFF!**

Sora pulled out of Riku, and laid down next to him, feeling his heartbeat go back to normal. Riku turned over and Sora snuggled into his chest, careful to avoid Riku's stain on the bed. With great feat of strength, Sora pulled the covers over them, and succumbed to sleep and dreams, serenaded by the gentle rhythms of Riku's sweet breath.

TBC…

A/N: This was more of an edit + smut for the FFN fangirls, so I hope this version was better. Okey, say something! Don't let me slack! -BM


End file.
